


Bad At Kermitment

by abeautifuldunshinewriting



Series: Crack Fanfics [8]
Category: The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeautifuldunshinewriting/pseuds/abeautifuldunshinewriting
Summary: Kermit rejects your marriage proposal
Relationships: Kermit the Frog/Reader
Series: Crack Fanfics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/995661
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Bad At Kermitment

You get down on one knee and pulled out a small black box.

"Kermit, you so sexy, will you marry me?" You proposed as you reveal a very expensive diamond ring.

"Y/n, I can't," Kermit shook his Muppet head, "It's too soon. I'm not ready for that kind of Kermitment."

Then Kermit hops away to the banjo music playing in the yeehaw restaurant, you stay there feeling heartbroken.


End file.
